


Lovely

by TeaCub90



Series: Cups of Tea and 221Bs [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCub90/pseuds/TeaCub90
Summary: ‘Something has to be.’
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Cups of Tea and 221Bs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659088
Kudos: 12





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line in ITV drama Endeavour.

* * *

‘Something has to be lovely,’ John sighs, his hands clasped around Sherlock’s forearms, rubbing with his thumbs, smiling up at his prize, playful.

Sherlock, however, can only turn his head away; held firm by John - which he doesn’t _mind,_ of course not, but it’s the _compliments_ that get him. He had this trouble back at the start as well, he considers vaguely, when John started using all those words for him – _fantastic_ and _amazing_ and _brilliant_ and then less so as time went on. That’s fine; it simply meant that John got to know him and decided to stay, nevertheless.

But this. This L-word. This having John carefully capture him, and look at him, and _smile_ at him, lips quirking up with the strangest softness; that’s never a look Sherlock would have expected to be aimed at him. Never him. Never that word, nor the other one like it.

Or so he thought.

‘I’m not,’ he swallows, can’t look at John, just can’t, ‘I’m not – _that,_ John. I’m not.’

John’s gaze is unflinching, but somehow gentle, just like his hands, and the way that he stands up on tiptoes to gift Sherlock with a single, light kiss to the lips.

‘Well, that’s too bad,’ he proclaims softly, shrugging, before wrapping Sherlock up in a hug, ‘because _I_ think you’re just beautiful.’

*


End file.
